


Dressing Up

by Daegaer



Series: Mars Assassins [12]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: 19th Century, AU, Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-23
Updated: 2003-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Dressing Up

Western clothes still feel strange to Nagi; his reflection in the mirror shows him a sullen scarecrow. He wonders what trick Crawford has, to look just perfectly himself whether wearing the dark suits he favours here, or the civilised clothing he wore in Takatori-sama's presence.

"Let me help."

Crawford settles his jacket evenly and buttons it up. Nagi looks up solemnly as his hair is tidied. He's not as young a child as he appears, but he enjoys feeling wanted. He puts the hat on, and earns a smile.

Nagi feels warm. In the mirror they don't look so different.


End file.
